I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL AT THE ROCK SHOW
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: Berada di konser rock yang sangat ramai dan bising, Tetiba gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke. Dia mencoba tetap stay cool dan mengikuti tiap hentakan detak jantungnya yang menyamai musik rock.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

.

.

.

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL AT THE ROCK SHOW

.

.

.

Suara riuh orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul di sekitar Stadion Universitas Konoha sore itu membuat telinga Sasuke berkedut nyeri, dia sudah berdiri di antrian gate acara ROCK's Night jurusan FISIP bersama beberapa temannya. Antrian masih terlihat panjang dari tempatnya berdiri, rambut gelapnya bergerak tertiup angin musim panas, lagi-lagi dia mengecek ponselnya, membalas pesan dari sahabat pirangnya yang dari tadi masih belum ada kabar. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan datang ke acara seperti ini, bukan dia tidak suka music rock atau bagaimana, tidak suka berdesakan, itu lah dia. Jika bukan paksaan dari Naruto yang sudah membelikan tiket khusus untuknya, sebagai teman crew acara, itu yang Naruto bilang, dan mungkin temannya itu kini tengah sibuk sebagai sie acara.

Matanya kini tertuju pada poster acara yang akan segera mulai tidak lama lagi, poster itu bertuliskan FISIPHORIA Present ROCK'S NIGHT. Dengan ONE OK ROCK sebagai main guest selain band rock lainnya, siapa yang tidak suka ONE OK ROCK, acara anak FISIP ini sudah banyak ditunggu oleh seantero kampus, bahkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang notabene anak teknik sipil banyak yang datang, kecuali Naruto yang menjadi volenteer sebagai crew. Shikamaru sudah menguap beberapa kali di belakang Sasuke, Rock Lee yang berdiri di depannya tampak sangat exited, Sai yang terus sibuk dengan kamera SLRnya sejak tadi dan Choji yang tidak mau berpisah dari keripik kentang tetap menunggu dengan aman.

Kelompok anak sipil itu kini sudah berada di dalam Stadion Universitas Konoha bersama dengan penonton lainnya, Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan segera mengeceknya, suasana yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang terus bergerak membuat Sasuke tidak fokus melihat ponselnya, beberapa kali bahunya menyenggol orang lain, dia mengernyit melihat pesan Naruto.

" _Teme, aku akan segera menyusul kalian setelah semuanya beres pada tempatnya_ ". Apa maksud si bodoh itu ? Sasuke memasukkan lagi ponselnya dan terkejut karena teman-temannya sudah tidak ada di sekitar, tentu saja mereka sudah pergi duluan, apalagi kerumunan ini. Sial, Sasuke berjalan menembus keramaian, memperhatikan setiap orang, harusnya tidak susah mencari keberadaan teman-temannya, mengingat mereka punya ciri khas yang aneh.

Sasuke memang tidak suka keramaian, tapi kalau menonton konser rock favoritnya sendirian begini sial sekali nasibnya, dia mencoba menghubungi salah satu dari mereka tetapi nihil, tidak diangkat, pesan pun tidak ada yang di baca. Oh yang benar saja, dia memperhatikan sekeliling, ada beberapa pasangan yang bergandengan mesra, kelompok sahabat, dan dia sendirian. Uh.

Sambil masih berjalan dia menghubungi Naruto, dan syukurlah si dobe mengangkatnya.

"Kau di mana ?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Mata kelamnya tetap memperhatikan sekitar siapa tahu dia melihat tubuh besar choji.

"Hah? Tentu saja di ruang kontrol crew ". Suara itu tidak kalah kerasnya .

"Aku terpisah dengan yang lainnya, dan itu gara-gara kau, bodoh". Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tanpa eksperesi.

"Kenapa aku ? kau seperti anak ayam yang berpisah dari induknya saja". Tawa keras itu membuat alis Sasuke berkedut.

Sasuke diam.

"Baiklah, ruangannya ada di sisi kiri bagian stadion, kau akan menemukan beberapa orang memakai kaus hitam dengan tulisan nama acara ini, itu crew kami, bilang saja kau temanku hehe". Jelas Naruto panjang "Oh maaf ada yang harus ku urus, langsung saja ke sini".

Dan panggilan itu terputus, Sasuke menuju sisi kiri stadion dan benar saja sepertinya itu base camp mereka, baru Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah seseorang menubruknya dari belakang dan dia terhuyung menabrak orang di sampingnya yang sedang membawa minuman yang kini tumpah mengenai kausnya, sempurna, kesialannya hari ini. Mereka saling meminta maaf dan Sasuke segera bergegas menuju ruangan yang Naruto maksud, seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan gigi runcing menyerupai gigi ikan menghadangnya.

.

.

.

"Hei bung, ruangan khusus crew!".

"Aku mencari Uzumaki Naruto, dia memintaku ke sini". Suigetsu menatap penuh selidik Pria pucat di depannya ini dengan kaus abu-abu yang sedikit basah.

"Sasuke". Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah dalam di mana pemuda dengan jaket tudung bulunya mendekat.

"Kiba, kau kenal dia ?". Tanya Suigetsu mengedik ke arah Sasuke.

Kiba mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Sasuke "Iya dia temanku, dimana yang lainnya ?".

"Sudah di arena pastinya". Jawab Sasuke singkat, dia menengok ke pintu masuk itu yang diikuti oleh Kiba.

"Oh, Naruto di dalam. Masuk saja". Jawab Kiba seolah tahu apa yang Sasuke cari. Suigetsu mengernyitkan alisnya tetapi tidak memprotes.

Sasuke mengangguk dan masuk setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka berdua. Ada beberapa ruangan yang diberi tanda di setiap pitunya, Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan Sie Acara. Dia membuka pintu dan langsung menemukan Naruto sedang duduk bersama yang lainnya menyusun entah apa itu di kertas.

Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke segera berdiri dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu "Wow kau tampak luar biasa !". Seru Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah acak-acakan dengan kaus basah dan muka tidak bersahabatnya.

"Diam dan pinjami aku sesuatu". Ucap pelan Sasuke yang segera duduk di kursi terdekat.

Naruto mengikutinya duduk "Kau benar-benar anak ayam". Dia mencari-cari sesuatu di pojok ruangan dan melemparkan kaus kepada Sasuke "Itu kaus crew yang tidak datang hari ini, pakai saja. Oleh-oleh dari kesialanmu hari ini hahaha". Naruto seakan tidak peduli dengan aura membunuh dari Sasuke, dia memang suka menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus panitia FISIPHORIA, demi apa dia harus memakai ini. Berbelok di lorong menuju pintu keluar ketika ada seorang gadis dengan kaus yang sama berlari ke arahnya, rambut merah muda selehernya bergerak ketika dia berlari, di lehernya terkalung kamera SLR dan co card crew.

Gadis itu berhenti di hadapannya dengan napas tersenggal "Ayo cepat, kita tidak boleh ketinggalan satu momen pun" Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti "Jangan diam saja, ayo !" Gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan berlari keluar menuju kerumunan penonton, Sasuke terpaksa menyesuaikan langkah dengannya.

"Hei, tunggu !". Seru Sasuke yang kini tahu bahwa gadis itu mengira dia adalah salah satu crew acara ini. Tetapi gadis merah muda di depannya ini terus berlari tanpa melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ? tidak ada waktu lagi ! ". Mereka menuju ke tengah tepat di depan stage. Sekilas dia melihat sekelompok orang yang dia kenal, ya , itu shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Tetapi bukannya berhenti dan bergabung dengan mereka, Sasuke tetap membiarkan gadis manis itu menariknya, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik setelah ini.

Berhenti tepat di sana, spot yang pas untuk mengambil gambar. Gadis di sampingnya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan mulai sibuk dengan kameranya. Sasuke memperhatikan dari samping, gadis itu memakai kaus crew yang berwarna hitam sama dengan Sasuke dan crew lainnya, kaus itu dimasukkan kedalam hotpans yang di sekitarnya di balut kemeja flannel merah yang di ikat di pinggang, sneaker putih menghiasi kaki jenjang putih itu, rambut pendeknya yang terlihat lucu dengan warna yang unik, mata hijau itu baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat, siapa dia ?

"Apa ?". Gadis itu menoleh dan Sasuke tetap menatapnya tak berpaling. Mereka saling menatap di tengan kerumunan orang. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Aku bukan crew acara ini". Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau memakai kaus crew bung". Sakura kini juga mulai sibuk lagi dengan kameranya "Dengar, aku memang belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disetiap meeting laporan perkembangan acara". Sasuke menoleh sebentar "Kau mungkin tipe yang tidak berkontribusi dari awal terbentuknya crew, lalu datang di hari H acara, ya, hitung-hitung nonton konser gratis". Lanjut gadis itu lagi masih tanpa menatap Sasuke "Tetapi, sekarang waktunya bekerja". Gadis itu menatap sepenuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya intens. Gadis itu melepaskan kamera dari lehernya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke "Your turn, dude". Senyum miring itu tampak berbeda dengan sinar lampu sorot yang menerangi. Sasuke tampak menyeringai ketika menerima kamera itu, dan mulai melanjutkan permainan yang akan dia mulai. Sasuke memotret setiap momen di stage, tidak lupa dengan para penonton di sekitarnya.

"Siapa namamu ?". Tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan, mereka tidak perlu berteriak meskipun ini di tengah-tengah konser karena mereka berdiri sangat dekat sekali, bahkan Sasuke bisa mencium wangi shampoo dari rambut merah muda itu.

Tanpa menoleh Gadis itu mendengus "Haruno Sakura. Kau ?".

"Uchiha Sasuke". Sasuke menunduk menatap Sakura yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, ini lah gunanya kau harus datang meeting, agar kau mengenal anggota sie dan menambah teman, bukan begitu ?". Sakura mendengus lagi dan memberi kode Sasuke untuk melanjutkan memotret.

"Hn. Sie dokumentasi. Haruno Sakura". Ucap Sasuke pelan seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau dari jurusan apa ?". Tanya Sakura setelah beberapa lama mereka diam. Sasuke menyeringai sangat amat tipis.

"Teknik Sipil. Kau ?". Permainan di mulai.

Sakura tersenyum lagi "FISIP". Sasuke mengangguk. Dan mereka fokus lagi ke acara yang tengah berlangsung, Host di depan sana sedang mengumumkan sebentar lagi yang ditunggu-tunggu akan tampil. ONE OK ROCK.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke tertarik dengan Sakura, gadis ini blak-blakan berbicara apa yang ada di kepalanya secara langsung. Biasanya gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke akan dengan malu-malu dan segan kepadanya. Siapa yang akan kuat menghadapi pesona Uchiha ?

Lagu pembuka untuk ONE OK ROCK adalah The Beginning yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh dari seisi stadion. Suasana semakin terasa dan sangat rock.

"Kau suka ONE OK ROCK ?". Tanya Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura karena semua orang sedang bergerak dan melompat hingga mereka harus tetap stabil pada tempatnya.

Sakura menggeleng, gadis itu juga ikut menghentak-hentak dan melompat seperti yang lainnya "Aku bahkan baru tahu karena acara ini". Dia berteriak di telinga Sasuke karena semakin riuhnya stadion "Apa mereka keren ?". Tanya Sakura lagi yang berpegangan pada bahu Sasuke.

"Kau akan segera tahu jawabannya". Jawab Sasuke mengedik ke arah stage di mana Taka dan yang lainnya sedang menghentak semua orang di stadion ini.

Sakura tertawa dan langsung mengikuti setiap irama rock dan hentakan dari music.

"Aku akan menyukai band ini setelah ini". Serunya "Jangan lupakan kameramu Sasuke !". Lanjutnya mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tetap memotret. Sasuke sekali-kali memotret Sakura yang sedang melompat dengan wajah senangnya.

Lagu demi lagu sudah dibawakan dari yang rock sampai mellow, kini mereka tengah colling down dengan My Sweet Baby yang mengalun di setiap penjuru stadion.

"Wow, ini keren". Seru Sakura berteriak. Dia ikut bernyanyi meskipun baru tahu lagu ini. "Hei, apa judulnya ?".

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya intens. Sakura masih menunggunya menjawab, dia mendongak menunggu Sasuke.

" _naa baby, please tell me ? oh kotoba janakute ii kara tada tonari de hohoen de kurereba sore dake de ii kara sa . . "._ Suara Taka memecah malam di universitas Konoha.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan mata kelamnya dari manik hijau di depannya ini "My Sweet Baby". Jawabnya pelan. Sakura tertegun menatapnya, entah apa itu, ada percikan di atara mereka berdua. Kemudian Sakura berdehem untuk mengalihkan suasana, gadis itu kembali menikmati konser di depan sana dengan pikiran yang teralihkan oleh seseorang di sampingnya. Begitupun Sasuke yang tidak tahu kenapa dirinya jadi begini. Suasana riuh kembali karena Taka mengumumkan bahwa ini lagu terakhir mereka sebagai penutup konser malam ini. Last Dance mengudara di stadion.

Mereka terdiam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba ada, sesuatu yang cepat seakan cahaya lampu sorot yang bergerak cepat. Hati mereka seakan terisi penuh oleh sesuatu entah apa yang membuat berat, Lagu itu pun berakhir. Suasana hening sejenak, dunia di sekeliling Sasuke dan Sakura seakan hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dunia menjadi sepi.

Apa ini ?

Suara host di depan memecah stadion, dan acara FISIPHORIA itu telah usai. Sakura memberi tanda kepada Sasuke untuk kembali ke ruangan crew dan membereskan peralatan sie dokumentasi. Mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah orang yang bergerak pelan hendak keluar stadion. Seseorang menyenggol bahu Sakura dan dia agak terhuyung ke depan, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu sampai mereka tiba di ruang crew.

"Berikan kameranya padaku Sasuke, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang". Jelas Sakura dan Sasuke menyerahkan kamera itu, baru dia akan berbicara sesuatu tetapi crew yang lain mulai berdatangan dan suasana menjadi mulai ramai. Sakura bergerak menjauh seiring dengan ruangan yang mulai terisi dan sesak, Sasuke mencoba mnegikuti Sakura, menyelinap di antara crew lainnya, mencoba menjangkau gadis itu tetapi tidak bisa karena seseorang menarik pundak kirinya dari belakang.

"Teme, dari mana saja kau ? aku mencarimu dasar anak ayam ". Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri di sana "Sai dan lainnya menunggu di depan, cepatlah"

Sasuke menoleh lagi ke belakang, Sakura sudah tak terlihat.

"Teme !". Seru Naruto dan Sasuke dengan berat hati mengikuti mereka keluar.

Malam itu di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi dengan Sakura, semua tentang gadis itu membuatnya penasaran. Dia bahkan belum sempat menanyakan nomer ponsel dan sebagainya. Apa mereka akan bertemu lagi ? pasti, mereka masih satu kampus, pikir Sasuke yakin. Haruno Sakura.

"Kau bekerja paruh waktu di konser tadi Sasuke ?". Tanya Sai dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, semua orang menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memakai kaus crew.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah FISIPHORIA, Sasuke sudah disibukkan lagi dengan tugas anak sipil yang seperti tak ada ampun, dia bahkan belum memiliki waktu mencari Haruno Sakura. Naruto seharusnya tahu siapa itu Haruno Sakura, tetapi dia dengan menyebalkannya selalu bilang "Kau cari saja sendiri teme, hahaha".

Menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan lagi karena cowok pirang itu meminta Sasuke membawakan tabung gambarnya yang tertinggal di lab struktur ke gedung student centre yang lumayan jauh dari fakultas sipil. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan dan dirinya baru saja keluar dari kesibukan lab. Mobil Sasuke sampai di parkiran Student centre, ada kerumunan mahasiswa di depan gedung itu, duduk membuat lingkaran, dan di situlah Naruto berada, Sasuke duduk di belakang Naruto dan menyerahkan tabung gambar itu dengan sedikit bogeman di kepala pirangya. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, Haruno Sakura.

Oh ini perkumpulan crew acara kemarin. Tetapi mata Sasuke sedikit menajam tatkala melihat cowok berambut merah dengan tato aneh di keningnya duduk di sebelah Sakura dan nampak akrab. Siapa dia ? batin Sasuke bergemuruh, seakan terpaku pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tetiba muncul tak hentinya di kepalanya. Dia yang niatnya akan langsung pergi setelah menyerahkan tabung gambar itu malah tertahan dengan rasa penasaran yang ganjal. Perkumpulan itu sudah membubarkan diri tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang di depannya.

"Teme, kau harus bergerak cepat hahaha". Naruto menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu pergi. Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa dasar bodoh. Kau yang tidak segera memberinya info tentang Sakura.

Entah mereka membicarakan apa, tetapi cowok berambut merah itu kemudian pergi dengan motor ninja yang juga berwarna merah. Kini Sakura sedang merapikan barang-barangnya, hanya tinggal beberapa orang di sana sekarang. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hei".

"Hei". Jawab Sakura dengan senyum cangung.

Merak terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan.

"Um, jadi kau itu sebenarnya crew atau tidak ?". Akhirnya Sakura membuka Suara. Dirinya menatap Sasuke tetapi tatapannya tak tentu seakan tidak bisa menatap mata kelam itu lama-lama.

Sasuke menggelang setelah cukup lama terdiam "Apa tadi itu pacarmu ?". Wow , kau terlalu cepat Uchiha, tetapi yah, memang harus bergerak cepat agar semua beres dan jelas. Dan agar segera kau dapatkan apa yang kau mau.

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang Sasuke maksud, itu jelas Gaara "Uh, Gaara ?". Tanya Sakura mencoba memastikan.

"Entahlah aku tidak perduli, apa dia pacarmu ?". Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan tatapannya yang mengunci Sakura.

Sakura gelagapan bingung dengan situasi yang cepat ini "Dia, aku baru mengenalnya. Dia crew."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap "Bagus lah". Hah ? Sakura terdiam lalu mendengus, yang benar saja.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Sakura menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang bersamaku ?". Tawar Sasuke.

"Aku bersama teman-temanku, mereka menunggu di. . ". Kalimat Sakura terputus begitu dia menyadari bahwa mobil Ino sudah tidak ada, what the ? dimana si Ino Pig ?

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang, benar begitu ?". Seringai Sasuke yang terlihat jelas membuat Sakura menunduk entah karena apa, mungkin karena dia merasakan wajahnya yang memanas melihat seringai sexy itu.

Dia menatap lagi Sasuke, kali ini dengan tanpa malu-malu dan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya "Yah, sepertinya aku akan ikut denganmu".

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan menggandeng tangan Sakura "Kau memang harus bersamaku, Haruno Sakura".

FIN

What the ? hahaha

Yah terimakasih Taka dan ONE OK ROCK yang sudah jadi cameo di fic gajelas ini, terimakasih kampus sebelah dengan event tahunannya yaitu FISIPHORIA yang jadi inspirasi saya, terimakasih Blink-182 dengan lagunya Rock Show, judul fic ini diambil dari sepenggal lirik lagunya Blink 182. Dan sebenarnya saya itu kangen saat-saat jadi crew acara kampus hiks.

Oke let me know what you think. And forgive me if you find typos.

See you guys.


End file.
